Multichannel analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) can receive and convert multiple analog signals into corresponding digital signals. Typically, various performance and/or device metrics (such as signal-to-noise ratio, throughput, device footprint, and/or testing time) are balanced to achieve optimal multichannel analog-to-digital conversion. For example, a multichannel ADC that achieves optimal signal-to-noise ratio and throughput may occupy a larger than desirable device footprint, while a multichannel ADC that achieves optimal device footprint often suffers from signal-to-noise ratio and throughput losses. Accordingly, although multichannel ADCs have been generally adequate at balancing various performance and/or device metrics, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.